


This Thing of Ours - foreign language scene translations

by bauble



Series: This Thing of Ours [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: This post contains all of the foreign language lines (French, Spanish and Italian) in Act II & III of This Thing of Ours, translated to English.The first is the French dialogue between Eames & Mal. The scene has been abridged here. To read it in its entirety in French, please see Act II here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585539Many thanks to deepsix for her amazing English to French translation assistance, and to chibi_lurrel for looking over my dubious English to Spanish translations.





	

*Arthur extends an arm out to where Eames is standing, stance neutral and relaxed, but eyes watchful. "Eames, this is Mallorie Cobb. Mal, Eames."

"A pleasure, madame." Eames brushes his lips over her knuckles and Mal lowers her eyes and smiles. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing – you speak with the most charming accent."

"You're an Englishman who speaks French?" Mal replies, smiles widening. 

"Only poorly," Eames says. "But if I might ask – are you from Orléans?"

Mal seems startled, but pleased. "Actually, yes. Have you travelled much in France?"

"Sadly, no, not yet," Eames replies. "It was a lucky guess. My French teacher was from Orléans and spoke of it often. I'd still like to visit, having heard all her stories."

"It's a wonderful city," Mal agrees. "Promise me you'll visit one day. I could tell you all the best sights and even where to eat."

"Definitely. I really must see the city that produced such a beauty [as yourself]," Eames says. 

Mal ducks her head and peers up at Eames through her eyelashes. "You're very charming for an Englishman who pretends to barely speak French at all."

"My teacher would have disagreed. My accords always made her cry," Eames replies. "I was a nightmare as a student. I never paid attention."

"So you were a dreamer?" Mal asks. "Lost in worlds of your own creation?"

"It's true that I was easily distracted in those days," Eames smiles, one sly corner of his mouth turning up. "Maybe if I'd had a teacher like you, I would be [have been] a better student."

"The things you say!" Mal giggles, and turns back to Arthur. "Arthur, you never told me you had such charming friends."

 

* * * * * *

 

** _mon grand homme_ \- my big man

* * * * * *

 

***"How is the work going?" Arthur asks. "Is everything running according to schedule?"

"Yes, Mr. Damrosch. No problems or delays," Pedro, the foreman, says.

 

* * * * * *

 

****"And so we meet again," Eames says, smiling as he tips his head at Mal.

"Hello, Mr. Eames," Mal says demurely. "Have you been practicing your accords?"

"Every day." Eames' smile widens. "But I may be in need of some tutelage. You wouldn't happen to know someone who could help?" 

Mal puts her hand over her mouth and giggles. She's about to say something more when Dom returns.

"Hey Arthur. Eames." Dom nods at them both. "Want to grab a seat?"

 

* * * * * *

 

In Act II, Part 2b, Abilena sings _Matadora_ by Cordero (lyrics can be found in English  & Spanish here) and _Je ne regrette rien_ (lyrics in French here).

 

* * * * * *

 

 _Oh mon dieu_ \- oh my god

 _amici_ \- friends

 _federales_ \- federal, here used as slang to refer to FBI agents

 _est-ce qu'il vaut mieux lancer des menaces, ou agir_ \- Is it better to threaten, or is it better to act

* * * * * *

 

 _El Cuchillo_ \- the Knife

 _Les hommes ont oublié cette vérité, dit le renard. Mais tu ne dois pas l’oublier. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé._ \- Men have forgotten this truth. But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.  
\- The Little Prince

 

ACT III TRANSLATIONS:

*"Mal." Arthur starts towards where she's standing by the stage, relief pumping like euphoria through his veins. "Mal, you're--here."

"Arthur, yes, we flew back in last week--" She stops, and cocks her head to one side. "But of course you knew that, yes? You have spoken to Dom."

"It's so good to see you," Arthur says, embracing her a bit more tightly than usual. "Are you staying for the game?"

"Yes, I could use a night away from..." she seems to catch sight of something over his shoulder and trails off. He twists around to look and of course, it's Eames. "Monsieur Eames."

"Madam, it has been too long." He steps forward to take Mal's hand, lifting it to his lips. 

"Indeed it has," she says, lowering her eyes. "Have you missed me?"

"Terribly," Eames replies. "But perhaps not as much as I should. I have been dreaming of you."

"You are very forward." The words sound like a rebuke, but there's a hint of a smile nevertheless. "What a thing to say."

"Oh but you see, the dreams are as cruel as my reality," he says. "You come like a beautiful ghost, only to break my heart and disappear again."

"To break a heart, I'd first have to be convinced that you have one," Mal murmurs, lifting her chin. "And what would a man such as yourself need a heart for?"

"To be injured by women such as yourself, of course." Eames bows, as if contrite, but the expression on his face is far too knowing for that.

"Dom," Arthur says, loudly. "Hey."

"Arthur, Eames--" Dom pastes a smile on his face as he approaches and kisses her. "Honey, what a surprise."

 

Act III, Part 2b:  
The conversation eventually comes to an end when Dom gets up to hit the head, leaving Mal to inquire, "How do you decide who plays during these games?"

"Arthur, Dom and I are the regulars," Eames explains. "Our fourth is in a weekly rotation: Yusuf, Cho, Al, and Juana."

"I see, Monsieur Eames," Mal replies, lowering her eyes, lashes a dark sweep across her pale skin. "A way to keep the games… interesting."

"Indeed." Eames leans forward with his hands on top of the table, fingertips grazing its surface. "Perhaps you could join the rotation as well? Take Juana's place?"

The corners of Mal's elegant mouth twitch as she switches to French. "You do realize I will be sitting next to my husband during these games?"

"Madam, you could have me bound, beaten, and gagged." Eames' mouth is as lewd as it ever is, wrapped around smooth vowels. "As long as I could look on your face it would be worth it."

Mal smiles. "You are the most scandalous Englishman I have ever met."

"And you the most ruthless Frenchwoman."

"What's everyone talking about?" Dom asks as he slides into the booth. "Trading secrets?"

"Your wife was revealing to me a plot to assassinate the president and thus fulfill a French directive to throw into chaos the government of the United States," Eames says. "Absolutely shocking, I must say."

"Who in the what now?" Ariadne interjects as she deposits a round of drinks.

"Nothing," Arthur says. "Just Mr. Eames thinking he's funnier than he is."


End file.
